


A Song of Our Own

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Magnus and Alec surprise each other at their wedding reception





	A Song of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> A companion of sorts based off of Elle's (@bytheangell) fic (read here --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691233) where Alec and Magnus sing together as husbands.
> 
> For the lovely Elle!! I hope you like this!!

Magnus Bane had done many things in his long life, though there was one thing he had always wanted but never got to have, and more often than not it was because anyone he did want this with had always left before he had the chance to ask.

He had heard that marriage was a wonderful institution, but he never had the chance to experience it.

Not until Alec.

After saying their vows with joyful tears in their eyes and a few falling down their cheeks, they exchanged runes and rings, followed by the gentlest of kisses, their souls being enveloped in the warmth of their love.

The party was in full swing and Magnus had settled himself against his husband,  _ his husband _ , a warm smile spreading across his face as he looked down at the Lightwood ring pressed against the simple silver ring on his finger.

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane...” He mused.

Alec kissed him sweetly. “My husband, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours.”

Magnus laughed, not missing the use of lyrics from his now favorite song. “Nothing my love. I'm happy. I'm incredibly happy.”

Alec grinned as he kissed his cheek. “Then wait right here. I have a surprise for you.”

Magnus blinked but nodded, pouting slightly when Alec pulled away. Alec responded with a kiss to his lips.

“Don't worry baby, I'm right here.” Alec soothed before slowly moving to the piano, where his parabatai had been playing a waltz worthy piece.

Magnus takes note of how Jace grins and claps Alec on the back as he hugs him before joining Lydia on the dance floor.

Alec took a seat at the piano and took a deep breath before his fingers began to dance along the keys, an all too familiar song bringing tears to Magnus's eyes as Alec began to sing.

_...What's going on in that beautiful mind? _

_ I'm on your magical mystery ride... _

Magnus smiled brightly as Alec sang through the chorus, bringing a warmth to his already full heart.

Magnus smiled as Alec struggled with turning a page, so he walked over to him and began to sing as Alec continued to play.

_...The world is beating you down _

_ I'm around through every mood... _

They would always be there for each other through their darker moments, when everything was trying to rip them apart.

They would always find their way back to each other.

Magnus sang through the second chorus as he put a hand on Alec's thigh in a comforting way, which eased his husband as they sang together.

_...Cards on the table we're both showing hearts _

_ Risking it all though it's hard... _

Magnus remembers how much they both had risked, it had been hard but it had been worth it.

Especially since it led them here to this moment.

Magnus loved every bit of Alec, from his unwavering loyalty to his desire to destroy himself to make things right.

Just as Alec loved all of Magnus, from his selflessness to the darker parts of his past.

They loved each other without any limits or conditions, and that love would last far beyond the measure of time.

As the last lines of the song left their lips, Alec leaned in and kissed his husband, gently cupping his face in his hands as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, the kiss promising of far more later on.

The crowd cheered and clapped for their amazing performance but neither of them noticed as Alec pulled his husband to his feet and away from the party to pull him against his chest.

“I'm not dreaming am I?” Alec whispered, tears threatening to fall from his pretty hazel eyes.

Magnus smiled and wiped away a stray tear from Alec's cheek. “No darling, it's not, I swear.”

That reply made the tears fall as Alec held him tighter. “By the angel I love you so much...”

“ _ Sayang, aku cinta kamu. _ ” Magnus whispered.

Alec gently swayed Magnus to the beat of their hearts in perfect sync, which got a slight chuckle out of his husband as Alec spun him in his arms before dipping him.

“Alexander!” Magnus laughed as Alec leaned in and kissed him, slow and sweet, his arms pressed against Magnus's back as his hands went into his hair.

Magnus sighed in the kiss as a hand gently cupped Alec's face, Alec enjoying the way the cool metal of Magnus's wedding ring left a lingering warmth on his skin.

They soon parted only for Magnus to press his forehead against Alec's, their happiness practically radiating from their embrace, their smiles brighter than the stars glistening above them and their hearts beating as one...


End file.
